


「本马达衍生」威尔和查克

by RoseLemon



Category: Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	「本马达衍生」威尔和查克

“快点。”将比自己矮一截的威尔推进房间，查克嘻嘻闹闹的搂住他，低头在威尔的脸上亲了一下。  
“你下午不是有工作吗？”威尔拍拍他的手，示意他慢点，可是查克的手已经伸进威尔的衣服。  
“那我们快点。”查克抱起威尔，将他放在床上，欺身压在威尔身上：“润滑剂在枕头下面。”  
“怎么乱放东西？”威尔嘴里责备着，但是却自觉的翻身去寻找，查克乘机解开威尔的衣服。  
“你……”  
“我们省点时间嘛。”查克的声音撒娇一样，嘴唇还在威尔腰上吻着。  
威尔无奈的接着找润滑剂，查克扒下他的裤子，在他的屁股上面咬了一口。  
“……别这样。”威尔缩了一下。  
“还挺有弹性的。”查克将威尔圈在怀里，手掌已经握住他的前端“快点嘛。”一边说一边舔着他的耳朵“我都硬了。”他顶了顶跨，在威尔“弹性不错”的臀部上面磨蹭。  
“你把润滑剂藏到哪里去了？”威尔脸色泛红的摸索着，查克火热的体温几乎要把他融化了“你不要急。”威尔推了一下已经把两个人脱的光溜溜的查克。  
查克等不及一样咬住他的嘴唇舔吻起来，长长的手臂伸进枕头下面摸索了一下，拿出润滑剂，一边吻着一边扒开他的腿，将润滑剂倒到威尔的身下，微凉的刺激让温度再次升高，查克的手指迫不及待的开拓威尔的小穴。  
“别急啊……”威尔握住查克的粗大撸动着，小穴被查克开拓刺激，查克咬住他的脖子，狭窄的床上温度越来越火热。手指在里面不断的进出，入口越来越柔软湿润。  
“威尔，我觉得可以了。”查克不停的吻着他的侧脸“让我进去吧。”  
“你太大了。”威尔握住他柱体的手微微颤抖。  
“我要开工了。”查克可怜巴巴的向他哀求：“让我进去吧。”  
威尔看着他的眼睛，默许一样低下头，松开手抓紧枕头。  
查克马上抱住他的腿，将柱体对着入口，缓慢的挤进去，威尔咬着牙闭着眼，忍受着这微妙的感觉，等待着下一个时刻的来临。  
“威尔。”查克叫了他一声，低头含住他稍微丰满的下唇，吮吸着。  
“唔。”柱体的前段划过敏感点，他发出低沉的呻吟，两条腿夹紧了查克的腰。查克识趣一样抵住那点磨蹭起来，摆动有力的腰部做着旋转运动。  
“你太坏了。”威尔抱住他宽阔的肩膀小声说。  
“这才是坏。”查克将他的腿架起搭到肩膀上面，臀部离开床铺，开始用力操弄起来。  
“你……轻点……”威尔扶住床板，小穴咬的更加紧，就像害怕被挤坏一样。  
“可是你的身体好舒服。”查克坏心眼的抓住他的腰往自己身下撞去“是不是？”  
他感受着肉壁不由自主的蠕动紧缩，发出舒爽的轻叹。  
“小声点……”威尔抓住他的手提醒：“这里隔音不好。”  
“你才是。”查克用力往里面一挺，威尔发出一声惊呼，但是马上捂住嘴巴，颤抖着喘息。  
“忍住哦。”查克大开大合的挺进拔出，威尔随着他的动作颠簸，眼里渐渐有了泪光，但是捂住嘴巴的手没有松开，前端滴出的液体也越来越多。  
“真棒。”查克低下头亲吻他的眼角，拿开他的手和他的舌头纠缠起来。  
“嗯……”唇间泄出的呻吟让查克的吻更加火热，下身的耸动也越来越快。  
威尔抓住自己的下身，配合他的速度撸动着，唾液从嘴角流到床上，查克抓紧两块臀肉，将它们挤压成不同的形状，充分感受它们溢满指间的手感，舌头也没闲着，舔遍了威尔嘴巴里面的每一个角落，让他更加热情。  
“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音大得让人害羞，床上纠缠的肉体更加让人热血沸腾，查克终于放开了他的嘴唇，舔着威尔胸前的小点，将他们挑逗得更加坚挺。  
威尔小声喘息着，一手搭在查克的头上，一手抓住自己的下身，甚至挺起胸膛让他更方便的舔弄自己，后穴被艹得发麻，酥痒的感觉从尾椎传到脑干，让他的皮肤更加红润。  
“真甜。”查克吻了一下威尔干净的下巴，继续在他的身上驰骋。  
身体里面的东西越来越硬，威尔感觉到它的跳动和粗大，进出之间充满了力量感。让他的双腿不自觉的纠缠住对方的后腰，更加紧的夹住对方，充分体会这份快感。  
“威尔。”查克挺直身体，抓住他的腰挺动“我快了。”  
威尔已经觉得穴口发麻，臀部被撞的发红，身体的快感也到了巅峰，抓住下身的手也加快了速度。  
终于，两人一起达到了高潮。  
“我们再来一次吧。”查克旺盛的精力再次打败了威尔，让他放肆的在自己身上再次肆虐。

 

END


End file.
